Kahili
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kahili |jname=カヒリ |tmname=Kahili |image=Sun Moon Kahili.png |size=250px |caption=Artwork from Sun and Moon |age=no |colors=yes |eyes= |hair= |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Alola |relatives=Unnamed father |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Elite Four |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |elite=yes |league=Pokémon League (Alola) |specialist=yes |type= types |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SM110 |enva=N/A |java=Chisa Yūki }} Kahili (Japanese: カヒリ Kahili) is a and member of the Alola Elite Four. In the games Kahili was once Alola's island challenge champion, and was also one of the four s Professor Kukui invited to act as the Elite Four of the of Alola. In addition, Kahili is a professional er and the daughter of the Hano Grand Resort's owner. During the post-game, the player can meet her at Hano Grand Resort, where she will give them . In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, she briefly appears on Ten Carat Hill after the player picks up the Flyinium Z, demonstrating the pose needed to perform . Pokémon Kahili's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Sun and Moon Initial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKahili.png |size=150px |prize= 11,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Kahili |game=SM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKahili.png |size=150px |prize= 12,600 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Kahili |game=SM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Initial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKahili USUM.png |size=150px |prize= 11,400 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Kahili |game=USUM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSKahili USUM.png |size=150px |prize= 13,200 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Kahili |game=USUM |location=Pokémon League (Alola) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Quotes ;Ten Carat Hill :"The glistening Flyinium Z… It's yours now. Watch as I show you my dance." :" is a devastating blow from the open sky! Use it well." ; * Upon entering the Sky Chamber :"So, here you are... Why don't we see who the winds favor today, you...or me?" ;First battle * Before battle :" My name is Kahili. A few years ago, I was a champion of the island challenge, too. Just like you. I've been traveling the world to improve my skill as both a and as a golfer. When I heard that they'd made a Pokémon League in my own home region, I came flying back to serve Alola. Have a look at my fantastic team!" * Upon being defeated :"It's frustrating to me as a member of the Elite Four, but it seems your strength is the real deal." * After being defeated :"You know...I think you'll bring a breath of fresh air to the Alola battle scene. I was honestly annoyed when kept pestering me to come here, but I'm glad I did." ;Upon entering the Hall of Fame for the first time :"Now we're all going to be aiming for your seat. I hope you're ready for some rivals." ;Rematch * Before battle :"So, you came to battle me again! If I beat you, the number one ranked Trainer in Alola, then I'll be ready to take on the world! I'm coming for you, !" * Upon being defeated :"This feeling of frustration that is swelling within me... I will use it to propel my growth!" * After being defeated :"That battle was worthy of being number one in Alola... Maybe even number one in the world! But next time, I'll win. You'll see!" * If talked to again... ** If battled first ::"There are three more members of the Elite Four. And every one of them is a top-class Trainer." :* If battled second ::"There are two more members of the Elite Four... And I wouldn't be surprised if you have a hard time deciding which one to take on next." :* If battled third ::"There is just one member of the Elite Four left. I hope you enjoy the transcendent kind of battle you only find at the top of the Pokémon League!" :* If battled last ::"Do you wonder what lies beyond the Elite Four? Go. See with your own eyes what awaits you." ;Hano Grand Resort :"? What are you doing at my place?" ::Regardless of choice: "Oh, my dad owns the Hano Grand Resort, so..." :"Anyway. You're the now, right? So are you out there training every day?" ::Of course!: "Just what I would expect of a Champion! That is very wise thinking. I'm a top-ranking player in the golf world, and that is because I still practice every day." ::Uhhh...what?: "You're the Champion, aren't you? I'm a top-ranking player in the golf world, and that is because I still practice every day!" :"I think it's important to keep training every day, even if it's for just a bit. I'll give you this. It should help you aim for even loftier goals!" :"Many Flying-type Pokémon are fast, right? That's why I use to up my handicap. It forces me to train in battles where the slower Pokémon get to move first." :"I should get going, though. I've got to get back to my daily training regimen. Ten more hours to go today." Sprites In the anime Kahili debuted in SM110, where she was first seen escaping from a group of reporters trying to interview her. She had been on a losing streak lately and was doubting her skills at the sport of PokéGolf. She eventually wandered to the Pokémon School, where she met and . Kahili agreed to show them what playing PokéGolf was like and took them to a PokéGolf course. After a while, the Caddie Expert challenged Kahili to try out an extremely difficult hole, which was located on a high platform in a windy canyon. Kahili accepted the challenge, and with the help of her Toucannon, she managed to land the ball in the hole. With her self-esteem restored, she was later seen winning a golf competition on TV. Pokémon Sunshine Ikezaki |vaen= |desc=(Japanese: カツオ Katsuo), a , is Kahili's only known Pokémon. It has been her partner since her childhood, and assists her while playing PokéGolf. Katsuo was annoyed with the Caddie Expert, and when he went on to talk about how he would have done things better, Katsuo would open its mouth on top of its head. Katsuo's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=優希知冴 Chisa Yūki }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kahili debuts in the . She was first mentioned in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui by Hala, who planned to call Kahili back to Alola so that she may assist in trying to calm the guardian deities, who had been angered by something. After Kahili arrives in Alola, she travels to Iki Town, where she visits Hala at his home and informs him that had been spotted around Akala. Kahili reveals that shortly after arriving in Alola, she began investigating Melemele Island. At Melemele Meadow, she was attacked by two that disappeared shortly after she tried to fight back. Kahili speculates that the mysterious creatures are the source of the guardian deities' rage. Later, Kahili travels to the Ruins of Life, where she finds and his friends in battle with Gladion, who had kidnapped . Using her Pokémon and her golfing skills, Kahili distracted Gladion long enough to deliver a Z-Ring created by Hala to Sun. With the Z-Ring, Sun has his , , use to defeat Gladion's Type: Null. Believing Tapu Lele to be too weak to be useful for him, Gladion leaves it behind and leaves. Afterward, Tapu Lele awakens, allowing Sun to deliver the Mirage Berry to it, successfully completing his task. As thanks for healing its injuries, Tapu Lele asks the group to allow it to test their strength. Kahili, Sun, Moon, and Kiawe accept and send out their Pokémon to face the guardian deity. Despite the combined effort of their attacks, Tapu Lele was too strong and easily blew their attacks away until Sun, refusing to give up, managed to get a hit in after Dollar evolved into a . While the attack didn't harm Tapu Lele, it acknowledged their determination and flew off. Kahili congratulated Sun and Moon for their hard work and told them they still had and left. The next day, at Konikoni City, Kahili and the others head to Mallow's restaurant to talk to Professor Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet, over a video phone. They talk to each other over the various cracks in the sky that have been spotted around Alola and speculate that Nebby may have been the cause for their appearance. After the conversation ended, Kahili headed back to Melemele Island to report to Hala. Pokémon is Kahili's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its as she was being attacked by a and . Later, it was used to deliver a Z-Ring to . None of Oricorio's moves are known.}} is Kahili's second known Pokémon. It was first used to attack Gladion's at the Ruins of Life. Doing so distracted Gladion long enough for Kahili to deliver a Z-Ring to Sun. Toucannon's only known move is .}} is Kahili's third known Pokémon. It was first used to keep its Trainer in the air above the Ruins of Life, allowing her to golf 's Poké Ball over to Sun. Later, it was used to battle alongside Sun, Moon, and Kiawe's Pokémon. Despite their combined strength, the guardian deity proved to be too powerful until evolved into a . None of Skarmory's moves are known.}} In the TCG Kahili was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with the background artwork by Ken Sugimori. It was also released as a in Thunderclap Spark and Lost Thunder, with an illustration by Megumi Mizutani. It allows the player to draw 2 cards and it has a chance to return to the player's hand. Trivia * Kahili is the only member of the Alola Elite Four who doesn't make a mandatory appearance at any time prior to her appearance in the Elite Four. ** Kahili is also the only member of the Alola Elite Four who does not distribute the Z-Crystal of her type specialty. However, in , when the player obtains Flyinium Z at Ten Carat Hill, she appears and demonstrates the pose for a Flying-type Z-Move. * Kahili being both a golfer and a Flying-type user may be a reference to the scoring system in golf, in which the terms can describe how well a player has performed. * Kahili's golf club has colors based on the appearance of . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Flying-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Kahili es:Kahili fr:Kahili it:Kahili ja:カヒリ zh:卡希麗